Exercise is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. Accordingly, many individuals want to participate in an exercise program. The most successful exercise programs are ones tailored to a fitness level of an individual and aimed at assisting the individual to achieve one or more specific fitness or exercise goals.
Sports trainers, as well as other exercise and fitness professionals, are available to assist individuals in developing exercise programs appropriate for their individual fitness levels and their specific fitness or exercise goals. Hiring such professionals, however, can be expensive. Furthermore, the busy schedules of many individuals make it difficult for these individuals to set aside time to meet with an exercise and fitness professional on a routine basis. Thus, many individuals forego using the services of exercise and fitness professionals, and they never achieve the benefits that can be obtained from an exercise program tailored, for example, to one's fitness level.
Technology has resulted in the development of systems capable of transferring performance information obtained from a user during a workout to a remote computer for further analysis. These systems often provide a user interface that allows the user to review their past performance data.
What is needed are improved program products, methods, and systems for providing fitness monitoring services that will allow athletes to, among other thing, better use data generated from past performances to gauge their improvement, to set goals for the future, to share their performance data with others, to stay motivated, and/or to enable them to exercise at intensities appropriate for their current fitness level and goals.